


Vampire Kiss (except reversed)

by fetusdeletus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, sleepy nighttime kisses, they nakey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusdeletus/pseuds/fetusdeletus
Summary: Hehe they kissey. What can I say, lesbianism.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vampire Kiss (except reversed)




End file.
